<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This What You Wanted? by Harper44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467488">This What You Wanted?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44'>Harper44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Rhett, Dom!Link, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Port Without Plot, Sub!Rhett, bow job, power bottom!rhett, top!Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:32:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted: Rhett rides Link because…well why not?!</p><p>I agree, why not? So here you go:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This What You Wanted?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is technically a 2nd part to "Switch Rhink" which you can find in my work "Rhink Reads." Not necessary to understand, but it's a nice bonus!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link has always been smaller than Rhett, but as he grew into his personality and more recently, his new role in the fresh developments of their relationship, what he lacks in stature he makes up for in presence. Rhett feels the full force of this now with Link’s knee between his thighs, hand providing gentle pressure at his neck, and tongue in his mouth. </p><p>“This what you wanted with all your teasing and innuendo today?” Link growls in his ear, following the question with kisses, “Gonna ride my dick like a little slut tonight?”</p><p>“Yes,” Rhett groans, knees weak as he grips Link’s hip tightly with one hand and claws at his back with the other. Pulling himself out of the haze this sudden onslaught of arousal Link has put him in, Rhett fumbles with his partner’s shirt buttons, mumbling, “You looked so fucking hot today.”</p><p>“Cursing already?” Link asks, shooting a smirk at him before moving down to mouth at his neck.</p><p>Rhett’s head thumps back against the front door of the creative house as he lets loose a groan. He wishes desperately that Link could leave hickeys there, but it’s too risky with the show. That line of thought carries him to memories of their sessions at the beginning of breaks when they marked each other up good enough to see it for days, and not just with their mouths. </p><p>He comes back to the present with Link’s hand up his shirt, smoothing over ribs and pinching nipples before freeing him of his shirt completely. Rhett pushes Link’s shirt off his shoulders soon after. Hand around the back of his neck, Link pulls him to the bedroom, his lips rarely leaving Rhett’s. </p><p>Rhett finds himself quickly pinned by his wrists to the bed, Link’s mouth at his throat again. Everything is feverish and heated, Rhett’s hips already bucking for friction. Link presses his wrists into the bed as a signal to hold them there before he slides down to free Rhett of his pants. Rhett will never get tired of the hungry look in Link’s eyes when he takes in his naked body. Licking his lips, Link removes his own pants before he wraps a hand around Rhett’s length, spreading the precum and making the big man whine. </p><p>Rhett doesn’t get much gratification from that before Link is straddling his chest, pinning down his arms with his knees. His mouth falls open reflexively when Link taps the head of his dick on his lips, movements careful as he slides his cock in. His disposition instantly changes as he begins to thrust into Rhett’s mouth, head thrown back in pleasure as Rhett moans for every inch, choking on it. Tears slide down his face as Link’s movements become more erratic and he pulls out completely. </p><p>“You’re so good for me, Rhett,” Link says, wiping tears and spit from his face and brushing back his hair. Rhett’s eyes fall closed as Link moves back down his body again, thrusting up into Link’s fist a few times before the smaller man’s fingers are at his hole, gently working him open and drawing sweet sounds from his partner. </p><p>“Link,” Rhett groans, pushing back on Link’s fingers, “Please, I’m ready, want your cock.” </p><p>“Want my dick, baby?” Link says, pressing kisses to the inside of his thigh.</p><p>“Please, let me ride you,” Rhett begs, gasping when Link removes his fingers and kisses up his body. Leaving a kiss on Rhett’s lips, he lays back on the bed beside him and Rhett rolls over to be on top. </p><p>Link smiles and trails a hand down his chest, “You look good. Take what you need, baby.”</p><p>Rhett bites his lip and nods, taking Link in hand and lining him up, groaning as he sinks down. All the way seated, Rhett leans forward and starts to move, grinding slowly. He looks into those blue eyes, dark with arousal, and it only turns him on more. Link’s hand finds its way into his hair and pulls him in for an open-mouthed kiss, panting moans against his lips. </p><p>Comfortable now and needing more, Rhett sits back up and starts to bounce on his dick, pushing breathy moans out of both of them. Link grabs his hips and gets into the rhythm of thrusting up into him, groaning, “Fuck, you always feel so good, Rhett.” </p><p>The big man moans and grabs his dick to stroke it in rhythm, passing his thumb over the head and sending shivers down his back. “I’m close,” Link warns and Rhett nods his agreement, moving a little faster.</p><p>Link thrusts up into him harder until at last Rhett throws his head back and paints their chests, the other man moaning and filling him up a beat later. After catching his breath, Rhett rolls off, dragging a finger through the come all over Link’s chest and giving it a taste. Link chuckles and leans over to kiss him before getting up to clean them off. </p><p>Just like Rhett loves when he subs, Link is the big spoon that night, making his man feel small and loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Tumblr is @harper44</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>